Accidental Insomniac
by ShipperWriter
Summary: John returns to Atlantis after a late night mission to find that someone else is still awake as well. Fluffy oneshot.


**Author's Notes:** I couldn't sleep, so what is the logical thing to do? Write fic where the characters can't sleep either!

**Summary:** John gets back from a late mission and finds he's not the only one still awake. Fluffy Sparky.

**Disclaimer:** I own Sta - no, wait, that's the exhaustion talking. Still don't own anything. Just taking it out for a late run around the block.

* * *

><p>John Sheppard heaved a weary sigh of relief as he stepped through the Stargate, feet landing on the floor with a resounding thud as the fatigue began to overwhelm him. He had been babysitting a group of archeologists and botanists on M71-294 and, much to his consternation, the sun rose on that planet just as it was setting on Atlantis.<p>

His day was totally screwed up. He hadn't remembered the time difference, so he gave Elizabeth's suggestion to take a power nap a mild shrug off before going to spar with Ronan.

Bad idea.

The Stargate disengaged behind him, leaving the room in a gentle glow from the nightime lights. He wasn't surprised to see that it was the dead of night here. What made him frown was the light still emanating from Elizabeth's office.

He handed his P-90 to one of the lieutenants heading for the armory and waved at the others, giving them a silent "good night". Slowly, he made his way up each of the steps to the control room.

The 'Gate tech on duty tonight nodded at him as he passed by, on a direct heading for Elizabeth's office.

Her lamp was on, and her chin rested on her hands as she leaned on her elbows, staring at the tablet in front of her. Her usual choice of red shirts had been replaced by a lavender tank top that made her eyes sparkle despite the dark circles surrounding them. He took some comfort in knowing that she hadn't been sitting at her desk all day if she had changed clothes.

He leaned against the doorframe. "Hey, what are you still doing up?" John asked quietly, rousing her from the computer.

She looked up at him with a smile of relief, then shrugged. "It's a long story."

"I like long stories," he replied as he sat on the edge of her desk. He noticed the bemused expression of her face as he picked up one of the new statues and gave it a satisfactory glance. His hazel eyes bounced back to hers and he chuckled. "However, seeing as how I haven't slept in twenty seven hours, give me the abridged version."

"I took a nap, just after dinner. Didn't wake up until eleven thirty."

John gritted his teeth sympathetically. "Ouch. Sorry."

She tilted her head to the side, then leaned back in her chair. "I knew your team was due, so I thought I'd come and finish up a few things. Maybe see if you were hungry."

John yawned uncontrollably, to which she replied with a laugh. "But I see that's not on your list of priorities at the moment."

"No, not really," he sheepishly replied with regret. It didn't matter that he wasn't hungry in any case - he would have enjoyed spending some more time with Elizabeth. But his internal clock fought furiously against any desires for association he had, and it won in the end. At this point, it was taking everything he had just to keep his eyes open and not doze off right there in her office.

With a sigh, he pushed himself off the desk. "How about breakfast?"

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged again. "Breakfast. I'm planning on sleeping in, but I will definitely be starving in the morning."

She mulled it over rapidly, then nodded. "Breakfast … sounds like a plan," she agreed as she touched the power button on her tablet, putting it to sleep for the night.

He smiled at her. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a warm bed and a fluffy pillow waiting for me."

As he began to shuffle towards the door, Elizabeth's gentle voice stopped him. "Do you mind if I walk with you?" she asked as she came around the desk.

John glanced hurriedly around the control room. "Yeah, I don't see why not."

She turned her light off and let herself be guided out of the room by John. She fell into step next to him on the stairs as they silently descended to a transporter.

"So what's on the schedule for tomorrow?" he asked as he tried to repress a yawn.

She grimaced, raising a hand to the back of her neck to massage some of the kinks out as tomorrow's agenda surfaced. "Remember the people that Major Lorne made contact with last week? The planet with the yaks?"

"The polygamous tribe? Yep, I remember," John replied, crossing his arms and smiling.

She scoffed playfully at him. "I'm going there with Lorne's team for negotiations."

He pouted. "Just … read the fine print. Make sure there's nothing in there about you becoming the chief's eighth wife."

"Ninth," Elizabeth corrected him as they stepped out of the transporter, closer to his quarters than to hers.

"Ninth? Really?" he asked in boyish excitement.

She skewered him with a glare, after which she yawned. "Oh, boy. Well, I guess I'll see you for breakfast before I leave."

"When do you ship out?" John asked, staring at his boots as he squeaked the floor with the toe.

"1300 hours."

He nodded approvingly. "All right, I'll see you in the morning, then."

She smiled sleepily at him. "Good night, John."

"Night, 'Lizabeth," he called out after her as she began trailing around the corner to her quarters. Once she was out of sight, he smirked, then turned on his heel and headed for his own quarters.

He double checked the alarm, making sure he didn't oversleep, and barely had time to remove his boots and pants before a new wave of exhaustion swept over him. His mouth opened wide in a yawn, and he shook his head as it subsided, pulling his black t-shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor. He'd clean up in the morning.

Without even bothering to pull back the covers, he laid down on the bed and promptly passed out, a satisfied look on his face.

* * *

><p>fin.<p> 


End file.
